


Miłość w pracy

by PolskiKroks, rossieash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolskiKroks/pseuds/PolskiKroks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: - Cholera jasna, przecież on nie oddycha!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy wspólny tekst, w którym mamy z Kroksem prawie równy wkład. On napisał, ja gruntownie przerobiłam, dodając przy tym kilka zdań, starając się przy tym za bardzo nie zmieniać pierwotnego brzmienia i sensu.  
> Nie bijcie za błędy, jeśli jakieś wystąpią, jest to wyłącznie moja wina, za co przepraszam!  
> Tak czy inaczej, enjoy~ :3  
> rossieash

Clint, jak co dzień, idzie do pracy w SHIELD’zie. Dziwi się jednak, widząc pozbawionego kajdanek Lokiego, który nie dość, że jest wolny, to jeszcze w szampańskim humorze. Tony informuje go, że będzie im on od dzisiaj pomagał, a łucznik, słysząc to, mdleje.

Wtedy do pomieszczenia wbiega Coulson, który najwyraźniej tylko czatował za drzwiami, czekając na okazję do efektownego wejścia, i pyta:

\- Co się stało? Cholera jasna, przecież on nie oddycha! – Odwraca się do zgromadzonych. – Umie ktoś robić sztuczne oddychanie?

-  Nie wiem, co się stało, ale przeszłam kurs pierwszej pomocy – odpowiada Natasha. Po chwili wykonuje już resuscytację.

Tony, jak to Tony, robi im zdjęcie swoim Starkphonem i z podpisem „Miłość w pracy” wrzuca je na Snapa.

 

_Pięć minut później_

Clint nie zdążył się jeszcze nawet dobrze wybudzić, gdy do sali wchodzi jego żona.

\- Wdowo, co ty robiłaś z moim mężem?! – pyta i zwracając się do Clinta, dodaje: - A z tobą porozmawiam w domu!

Nikt nie wie, skąd normalna kobieta wzięła tyle siły, by wytargać stamtąd za rękę ledwie żywego agenta.

 

***

Następnego dnia Clint pojawia się w pracy z autografem Laury Barton na czole i napisem głoszącym: „Ty niewierny psie” oraz „Dziękuję, że mnie powiadomiłeś, Tony” poniżej.

 

A to wszystko przez Lokiego…

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli praca Wam się spodobała, nie zapomnijcie zostawić kudosa i komentarza, bo to one najbardziej motywują do dalszej pracy :)


End file.
